fanlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunnylings
A species of ink producing humanoids that share a common ancestor with the Harelings. They look different compared to the Harelings, though. Typically, the bunnyling's rhinophores have a different shape, and they have black speckles on their hair. They also, unlike the Harelings, have tails, and their hair never changes color to match their ink color. They are based off the sea bunny, Jorunna parva. They are created by Luka. Biology/Personality Bunnylings can produce ink, just like their Hareling cousins. However. their hair typically never changes color, and it is always white. They have brownish-black specks all over their hair, and they have bunny-like rhinophores that are more flat than the rounded rhinophores of harelings. In addition, the rhinophores are small and white, but black, fine hairs branch out from them, covering it except for the front, making it resemble that of a rabbit's ears more. Bunnylings also have tails, which are typically dark brown, and composed of small, long, and firm but flexible hairs. Bunnylings, under normal conditions, only have white, yellow or green irises. They are fairly small as well. Typically, Bunnylings are either quiet and reserved, or childish and playful. They've recently become one of the stars of social media, because of their cuteness. Bunnylings are hermaphrodites, so they are biologically both genders. They are often misogynistic, but some look more feminine. History The Bunnylings lived in a loosely populated city not too far from Inkopolis, known as Discodoridi City recently, but nobody can figure out where they were from beforehand. What was know was that they had a history full of culture and art, and that performing on a stage was considered to be something everyone should do. It was so important to the Bunnylings that they were willing to die for the performance arts. One of the most well known Bunnyling works is The Tale of Genji. Their traditional getup is typically a plain, simplistic kimono with a flashy, colorful obi and a haori that seems to be a balanced mix of both. They also often carried around paper parasols. While their passion for the stage has toned down a bit, they still deeply enjoy theater. They also have adopted more modern fashions, but it's not uncommon to see a Bunnyling in its traditional garb. Relationships with other species Inklings/Octolings (Playable) They get along really well in general. The Bunnylings hate how everyone towers over them though. Octarians They mostly ignore them, but the culture and style they have fascinates the Bunnylings. Harelings They think the harelings are somewhat boring, but they still have a good relationship nonetheless Fishlings They look up to the Fishlings and admire their courage. Nautilings The Bunnylings see the Nautiling's plight as something exciting, so they tend to seem insensitive to them, but they mean no harm. Draculings Most Bunnylings are scared of the Draculings at first, but they warm up to them and begin sympathizing with them quickly. Starlings They find them to be rather immature, and seek to teach them more about acting and theater. Sheetlings The Bunnylings often criticize them for how they waste time sleeping, but the Sheetlings always use their height to make them shut up. Salmonids The Bunnylings think they're disgusting savages, and love nothing more than making fun of them. Until they realize just how horrible their lives are. Makoids Bunnylings are very afraid of the makoids, but some of them are brave enough to fight them. Pinnipeds The Bunnylings see them as a joke at the start. But once they actually see what they do, they lose sleep over them. Calls "Oueika!" A female Bunnyling call. "Ushani!" A male Bunnyling call. Trivia/Extras * The Bunnyling's eye colors are inspired by the colors sea bunnies can be in real life. White, yellow, and green. * The Tale of Genji is the name of a classic work of Japanese literature. It also refers to Genji, a rabbit character from the Animal Crossing franchise, tying into the Bunnylings being... Rabbits of the sea? Category:Characters Category:Gastropodlings